new code
by physco-alice98
Summary: she was new.to everything. he was an expert. in everthing.they together equals trouble,jealousy,love,hatered,and luaghing on the ground randomly. r&r
1. new girl

chapter 1  
>new girl<br>Ulrich's pov

"Who here thinks all girls are jackassess?" My friend Odd asked  
>He has long blonde hair,pale,and was odd<br>Every-guy at the lunch table raised their hand  
>"Ulrich why aren't you raising you're hand?" Odd asked<br>"becuase Odd." I said "Not EVERY girl is a stubborn,ditsy,shopaholic freak." I looked around.  
>There was Yumi,Aelita,Sam,Noami,and Sissy at a table with wait...<p>

"Who is that?" I said.  
>I pointed at her<br>"Oh that's the new girl."William douscheca said  
>I look at her she had velvet red curly hair w teal eyes.  
>Wait teal eyes?<br>Shoot!  
>He's looking at me!<br>I turn around with the face of crimson  
>"I bet she's not anything like <em>yumi.<em>"i said

yumi slutsuki was the kind of girl that when there is a new guy,she's is the first girl he hears about.  
>She has short black hair,onix eyes,and tan skin.<p>

The bell rang  
>"Sorry guys gotta go to third !" I said<br>As i went to my 3rd period _they _bumped into me.


	2. new toughness

chapter 2  
>jackasses and crushes<p>

"hey sunshine walk much-" SHE said well tried too  
>"Vexi don't worry about him,he's a little nobody." said Yumi<br>"Yumi your just mad b/c me and you broke up." I said  
>"As if i miss you little cheater." she said<p>

"But at lunch you told me you missed him soooooo much." Vexi said while batting her lashes.  
>I snickered"Whatever vixen see ya in class."Yumi said<br>"Sorry about that sunshine,she's-" "a jackass? Yah i know she's was the one cheating on me by the way`." i said

"Nah it all good." she said " no it's not ,she's a jackass." i said  
>She luaghed "Well thats to bad becuase i'm a bitch."<br>As we walked into class someone tried to throw a football at my face -well tried- and i caught it.  
>I yelled "Yo bozo no throwing footballs at the new girl-" I talked but then vexi got into the convo.<br>"Hold up first who threw i wanna know the truth now or." She whispered something in odds ear

"I threw it!why do you need our first names,and go out with me ?"William said.  
>I thought about it" okay 1 " She punched him "that's for throwing it.<br>2 becuase it makes you more scared of me and  
>3 no." She said as She got off the table .<p>

"that's how you do that." She said to me " umm ulrich,who's ear was that i whispered into?" I froze  
>"Why do wanna know ?" i asked Her<br>"Ulrich Stern, sit in your seat !" the teacher  
>said<br>_'why does She care?'_

"life and death are all the same the only difference, is death is better "  
>-bethany ann baggett<p> 


	3. new singer

chapter 3  
>yumi&amp;vexi duel<br>vexi pov

Class ended 30 mins later b/c of a sing off  
>I was in it<br>And so was yumi  
>"Nervous?"Ulrich asked<br>"Yes" i said  
>"Don't worry you'll do fine" he kissed me on the cheek<br>"go make their mouths drop." he said

[Y] - Excuse me can I please talk to you for a minute?  
>[V] - Um hum sure. You look kind of familiar.<br>[Y] - Yeah you do too but umm I just wanted to know do you know somebody named  
>you you know his name.<br>[V] - Oh yeah definitely I know his name.  
>[Y] - I just wanted to let you know he's mine.<br>[V] - Huh..no no he's mine.

[Chorus] - You need to give it up  
>Had about enough<br>It's not hard to see  
>The boy is mine<br>I'm sorry that you  
>Seem to be confused<br>He belongs to me  
>The boy is mine<p>

[Y] - I think it's time we got this straight  
>Let's sit and talk face to face<br>There is no way you could mistake  
>Him for your man - are you insane<p>

[V] - You see I know that you may be  
>Just a bit jealous of me<br>But you're blind if you can't see  
>That his love is all in me<p>

[Y] - You see I tried to hesitate  
>I didn't wanna say what he told me<br>He said without me he couldn't make  
>It through the day ain't that a shame<p>

[V] - Maybe you misunderstood  
>Cause I can't see how he could<br>Wanna change something that's so good  
>Because my love is all it took<p>

[Chorus]

[V] - Must you do the things you do  
>Keep on acting like a fool<br>You need to know it's me not you  
>And if you didn't know it girl it's true<p>

[Y] - I think that you should realize  
>And try to understand why<br>He is a part of my life  
>I know it's killing you inside<p>

[V] - You can say what you wanna to say  
>What we have you can't take<br>From the truth you can't escape  
>I can tell the real from the fake<p>

[Y] - When will you get the picture  
>You're the past, I'm the future<br>Get away it's my time to shine  
>And if you didn't know the boy is mine<p>

[Chorus]

[V] - You can't destroy this love I found  
>You're silly games I won't allow<br>The boy is mine without a doubt  
>You might as well throw in the towel<p>

[Y] - What makes you think that he wants you  
>When I'm the one that brought him to<br>This special place in my heart  
>Cause he was my love right from from the start<p>

[Chorusx3]

[Y] - The boy is mine  
>[V] - Not yours<br>[Y] - But mine  
>[V] - Not yours<br>[Y] - But mine  
>[V] - Not yours<br>[Y] - But mine

I'm sorry that you  
>Seem to be confused<br>He belongs to me  
>The boy is mine<p>

we finshed glaring at each other  
>"He's mine."<br>"Fuck you bitch."  
>"I'm not les."<p>

* * *

><p>"SHE THREW THE FIRST PUNCHES!"<p> 


End file.
